


Summer With The French

by HeroesNever_Lag



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gambling, Georges is a sweet baby, Hate to Love, M/M, Multi, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Todd should rethink his life choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesNever_Lag/pseuds/HeroesNever_Lag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Payne Todd was to leave with a good friend of his fathers, Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette and his son Georges Washington de Lafayette, to France for the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Final Checklist

“And are you sure you packed your...”

John Payne Todd decided if the questions were going to continue he was going to blow his brains out. Payne Todd loved his parents; Dolley Payne Madison (his birth mother), James Madison and Thomas Jefferson (his adopted fathers). He loved them more then he ever had feelings for anyone else, but he couldn't stand listening to his parents treating him like a child although, that was all his fault to begin with. The ripe twenty one year old quickly found a way to push his family into a frightening debt, his father Madison willing to pay any amount. Until his friend and fathers' 'enemy', Philip Hamilton, attempted to give Todd money from his family's account so he could help Madison pay the debt off. That is really what put him in this situation.

Todd was to leave with a good friend of his fathers, Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette and his son Georges Washington de Lafayette, to France for the summer. He had no interest in leaving his home in Virginia, Todd wished to spend his summer driving up to venture out in the night with his 'friends' to gamble, drink and pursue women. He didn't want to spend it in a country where he barely cared for or knew the language, with two people he hardly knew at all. 

Dolley snapped her fingers in front of young Todd's face, his blue eyes meetings his mothers matching pair as he clicked back into reality,”Payne are you listening to your father and I?”

Todd let out a heavy sigh, moving his black curls out of his face,”Yes mother, I have everything. I don't see why you intend to continue to pester me with questions you know the answers to.” He shifted in his seat, sitting up more straightly. 

Dolley looked her son in the eyes, giving his one hard stare before cupping his cheeks and placing her lips on the top of his head,”You worry me Payne. Night and day how you worry me, but I know that Mr. Lafayette will take very good care of you, and you will have someone around your age to keep you company.”

Todd rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, muttering that she was correct to keep her pleased. Todd brought himself onto his feet when he heard Jefferson call into the house that the car was packed and that they were ready to start for the airport. Dolley caught Todd before he could leave her without any kisses goodbye. He'd humor his mother, returning the kisses and hugging her tightly, reassuring her that he would keep in contact with her every night.

Todd collected his backpack and made his way out to his fathers who waited in the car for him. He slipped himself into the backseat tossing his bag off to the other side, now only holding his phone and headphones in his hands. Once he was strapped in his shifted himself in the seat so his back was against the door and his chin buried itself in his turtleneck. Madison, playing DJ for their road trip to the airport, turned on some classical music which caused Jefferson to laugh and make a comment to Madison which caused the smaller man to almost puff up his cheeks and cross his arms. This kind of relationship between his fathers sort of make his stomach turn. It was a sickening lovey dovey relationship that Todd would much rather hang himself than see. So in response to his fathers interaction, he slipped his earphones into his ears and turned his music on as long as it could go. His arms crossed, his head pressed against the window and his eyes fixed to the small white clouds in the blue ocean that was the sky. 

He wished for his summer to end in a heartbeat.


	2. Richmond International Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd meets the La-Fayettes

Payne Todd had ended up falling asleep on his car ride to the airport. His cheek pressed against the glass window, his breathing causing a small amount of fog to condensate on the glass. Madison had leaned over in the passenger to gently quake Todd from his nap. He'd peer his eyes open a little, attempting to adjust the light around him. Once his blurred vision focus, he'd fixate his eyes on the two men outside of the car. One, which he assumed was Lafayette, seem to have a similar appearance to his father, Thomas. The other, the shorter one, was about the same tone as his own father. Only difference is the abnormally blonde hair and how it lacked the mess that seemed to be in the ponytail of his father. Todd sort of felt a smirk creep up on him, but quickly returned to a frown.  
  
_I'm not going to enjoy this._ He attempted to remind himself this was to torture him, not for him to have fun.  
  
Todd sat up undoing his seat-belt and rubbing the red mark left from the pressure of sleeping against the window. He watched from the car as Madison spoke with Lafayette, casually peering back at him then back to Lafayette, as Thomas took his suitcase out of the trunk and set it beside the other bags that awaited.  
  
Once again he repeated to himself mentally, grabbing his bag. _This is not for my enjoyment, this is a punishment._

Todd open the door to his side, his feet slipping out first and the rest of his body following behind. His bag draping over one shoulder and his hand in his pocket, not bothering to close the door of the car. He kept his eyes towards the ground, his lips shut and his emotions closeted. It wasn't until his fathers were hugging him goodbye that he caught a look at Georges, and the look he had on his face.  
  
_He was helpless._  
  
Todd knew that look. The look his parents share between each other. The look Philip Hamilton shares with Theodosia Burr. The look he knew he should never act out to aid.  
  
He could not take another glance at Georges again, not until the summer was over and they go their separate ways.

 


	3. The Longest Part of The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in to the airport and passing security was the smoothest part of the trip to France for our small group.

The wait at the airport for their flight was a disastrous cocktail of unanswered questions and a tension sharp enough to cut the silence. It was not before long that Lafayette just gave up attempting to speak to Todd and instead read a book, or shoot long text messages to his partner, Hercules Mulligan. Yet, Georges continued with question after question, avoiding to ask anything that may leave their, already, awkward relationship into something of a brewing hate. Questions like when his birthday was, in which Todd would respond.  
  
 _“February 29_ _th_ _.”_ Keeping the response short, sweet and simple.   
  
Todd knew that Georges goal in these questions were the same as one as a kid attending a new school, to make a new friend. Maybe to be friends the way Georges was with Theo and Philip, but the probably was that Todd is nothing like them. Nor would he ever be like them. None the less the questions continued to slip from Georges lips and Todd, with single breath, would answer them.   
  
It got to a point that Todd couldn't even just enjoy his music, because out of the corner of his eye he could still see Georges trying to speak with him. To gain his trust and earn his friendship. Todd was not interested in that, not the slightest bit, but the statement that got him to fix his gaze at Georges was one that nearly had him choke on a soda he wanted to finish before getting on the plane.  
  
“You have beautiful eyes.” Georges mused, having the smallest smile tug from the corners of his mouth.  
  
Todd paused, staring at Georges, his arm covering his mouth from where he almost spit up soda. He didn't know what to say for once in his life. He was use to being told he had a handsome appearance.   
  
_'You truly got your mother's looks!'_ or something along the lines of, _'Oh, what a charming young man you have grown to become!'_ He also knew he was very popular with the ladies, just as his friend Philip was until he began to settle with Theo. Yet, he was thrown off by the comment made by Georges, and what was the reason for him being thrown off by it.  
  
Georges realized that he may have made Todd uncomfortable and quickly reacted,”I am sorry! I can understand if it is something not comfortable coming from a person of the same sex. I have realized that it is very different here, then it is in France that is.”  
  
 _No that's not it._ Todd had told himself, he never had a problem of relationships of the same sex. He watches the PDA in his own home with his fathers, knowing they had loved each other before they had met his mother. No, it didn't bother him that it came out from Georges mouth, he isn't sure why it bothered him.  
  
Todd began to open his mouth like he was going to say something until Lafayette had told them that their plane was boarding, so he just kept himself from saying a word and followed beside them to their gates. Their seats were separated, Georges sitting with his father and Todd by himself.   
  
_Finally sometime to be alone._ Or so Todd thought, the second that the seat-belt sign went off he found himself with Georges by his side; speaking to him, checking on him, or some other reason for Georges to interact with him.   
  
This would be a long flight, one he was not mentally prepared for.

 


	4. Helpless and Satisfying Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long flight Todd and the lafayettes made their way to their nice home.

_Jet-lagged_. Oh how Todd did not enjoy this feeling. It was a six hour time difference. Where it was 2:05 in the morning in France, it was only just 8 at night back home. He had called his mother and even sent messages to friends he would much rather be spending time with, then in a foreign land.

 

Payne Todd stayed in a nice small little guest room, seeming to have rarely even been used. Todd would shift under his sheets, his eyes opened and staring into the darkness of the room. He couldn't stand it. He sat up in his bed, running his fingers through his damp hair, which he had washed an hour before laying in bed. He wondered if Lafayette or his son, Georges, were asleep.  
  
That's when Todd's mind slipped, _Georges_. Although he had viewed himself as bi, he never really had much appeal for men as much as he would for women. Yet, something about Georges made his heart flutter a little.  
  
_It had to be the look of helplessness in his eyes when he speaks to me._ Todd thought to himself, biting his lip softly.

 

God what a look it was. Georges small beautiful eyes half lidded, the slight tug of his bottom lip from his tooth biting at it, his darken tone cheeks having a small flare of red from blushing, and the way he held his own hands when they spoke. Although the look was not of a stranger to Payne Todd, he couldn't help but be aroused by it. Now here he was, in the silence of the night, long in bed. Thinking of a mans helpless look, it made him twitch in excitement.  
  
_I shouldn't._ Todd spoke to himself in his mind, gently feeling himself through his boxers, biting at his lip to a point he can taste the blood on his tongue,”But god I want to.” Todd had murmured to himself, his breath hot and hitched. Todd would used Georges to please himself that night, until he was worn out to the point of sleep.  
  
With each stroke he wondered on how Georges would look in bed with him now. How he could make Georges scream or quake from a stroke of his finger. Just how Georges would moan, if it would be soft and sweet or something loud and long that could almost fill the house. Damn did he want him in bed as he used his hands to push him over the edge. His lips only parting to let out hollowed moans, where in reality he wanted to call a name he only new for about 24 hours.

 

Yet he knows he won't, he would never let this escalate to something more than thoughts, a hand and a lonely night. Just as it should be left. He would, or at least should, forget about these feelings by the morning. Act as if the sin he preformed at his own hand that night, was never a reality and once he was cleaned and convinced himself that he would not do anything more then the action that was done in bed. He would wonder his way into his bed for the night, with a new pair of boxers and a different shirt. He was satisfied for the night, and in the next day he hopes that he would never think of Georges in a pleasing way again.

 


	5. Goodmorning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georges has a long day planned and Todd did not get nearly enough sleep as he wanted.

Payne Todd was awoken by the feeling of a bounce on the edge of his bed, he nearly shot up ready to snap at whoever was the cause of the bounce, until he saw that it was Georges. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a light pink hoodie. Although Georges was looking cute at the foot of his bed, his was still angered by the rude awakening. Todd never had a sibling of his own, or he did but his sibling never lived past 3 months, so he wasn't use to someone bothering him beside his parents. Even then his parents rarely bothered him, so to have someone at the tip of your toes every second, annoyed the hell out of Todd.

 

“It's like 8 in the morning, why are you in here?” Todd asked with a raspy voice, running his hand through the mess of his hair, his fingers getting caught with each curl that was tangled.

 

"Bonjour mon cher ami.” Georges would smile and lean over to kiss Todd's cheeks. “I have a day full of things for us to do! It will just be us, my father is at works.” Todd turned pink a little from the kisses on his cheeks, his father Thomas told him about the cultural difference so it wouldn't be a complete surprise to him.

 

“Alright... well... I just... I need a few minutes to get ready.” Todd would keep his eyes away from Georges, hoping to send the message that he doesn't want Georges near him at the moment. Although it was not realized right away, once Georges was aware of what Todd wanted Georges would get up from the bed and leave the room. Todd would let out a painfully long sigh and open the drawers where he set his clothing in grabbing; a shirt, pair of jeans and socks and began to change to his normal day wear. He would slip his phone and earphones right into his pockets knowing that he wasn't going to want to listen to Georges all day. He would sneak his way to the bathroom that was next to his bedroom so he could brush his teeth, and get a good long look at himself.  
  
_Maybe there would be some cute girls I can bring home for tonight's needs._ Todd would smile to himself, fixing the forest of curls that was his hair. He amused himself with the thought, for him to carry his smile to the kitchen where Georges had some breakfast waiting for them and in an instant he would frown again.  
  
“Coffee?” Todd would ask, ignoring the food that was set on the table.  
  
“Excusez-moi?” Georges would look towards Todd attempting to make eye contact,”What did you ask?”

 

“Coffee.” Todd said, more with an upsetting huff, still avoiding any eye contact. It was obvious that Georges was not assumed or happy with the sound of Todds voice, but it was his family's guest so he had to treat Todd with kindness. Even if what he was getting back was attitude. Georges would make them both a cup of coffee and offer Todd a seat at the table before sitting himself.

 

Breakfast was an uneventful half hour, no breakthrough of any was made or seemed to be close of being made. Georges would hope that the rest of their day would play out to be more fun and in efforts to make Todd comfortable enough so they would actually have a wordy conversation rather than awkward huffs. Georges was not going to give up as easily as Todd prayed. Todd was either going to accept his fate of friendship with Georges or continue to push Georges away to a point of anger shared between the two to keep them from talking to one another again.

 


	6. Sketchbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does he like art?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy, I really want to thank y'all for reading this and honestly staying in this far. Cheers!

The weather in France was much more enjoyable then the hot summer that is known to be Virginia weather. In France where it is in it mid 80s, his parents would be baring a day that may almost reach 100 degrees.

 

Georges walked at Todd's side, or as much of his side that he could, until he noticed Todd slowing his pace so he wasn't so close to Georges. Todd had his music on loud enough to block out the world. Georges knew that Todd was not happy to be here, but he wanted to make everything nice and settling for Todd. He would take him to well known landmarks of France and even offer a tour of some catacombs, which still had yet to impress Todd. Georges frowned, he just wanted to make Todd smile the slightest bit. Drinking was out of the question although both were well over the legal drinking age, he heard about Todd's problems of drinking and gambling. The real reason he was spending his time in France with someone almost always over his shoulder.

 

Their last stop was at an art museum and that is where Georges was able to crack open Todd's tight shell. It was art that made him happy. He smiled at the paintings, staring intensely, studying every stroke that made the painting a masterpiece. Was this really the way to crack open his shell? It was so simple.

 

 _Does he like art? He seems to interested in the paintings. This is how I can make him happy, this is how I can befriend him._ Georges thought to himself with a smile across his face.

 

Georges would admit that Todd was a very handsome man, and from what he has seen from Ms. Dolley Madison, he truly got his mothers looks. Todd was around 5'11, much taller then James Madison, he had very beautiful vibrate blue eyes. It looks like it could belong to the sky or even in a clear ocean in which you can see the floor, they were beautiful. Now his hair, it was a mess of either dark brown or black curl, which made Georges want to touch it and run his fingers through every curl. Todd's face was very round and a large nose in which the tip arched down. His lips were perfect and almost look sweet enough to kiss.

 

_Focus Georges._

 

Now Todd had a darkish skin tone, not as dark as his fathers, but it was no means light. Yet, it was light enough to catch any change of color on his cheeks, which means he could easily spot a blush. Something about the dark skin and dark hair only helped beautify his eyes, to bring out the beautiful bright blue color. What more could a person ask in a man? Todd was beautiful, almost like a painting of his own, and Georges wanted to make friends with him.

 

Georges would move along side of Todd and gently remove one of the ear-buds from Todd's ears,”You could have told me you liked art. I would have taken you to more art museums.” Georges crept a smile at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Todd snapped back to reality and looked at Georges,”I uh... Yes I like art, but I never really got into it. My fathers were more focused on me learning French, Spanish, Classical Studies, History, Math, Rhetoric, and... believe it or not, dance.”

 

Georges couldn't help but smile and laugh,”Well perhaps you can show me how to dance like professional.”

 

Todd would roll his eyes a little, _god he is adorable_ , he would tell himself, almost smiling. “As much as I loved art I never really got the chance to practice any art of my own. I took up piano when I was around six which pleased my mother, probably one of my fondest memories.”

 

Georges would gently bump his hip against Todd's,”Then I must insist that once we are home, you are to show me how well you play piano. Perhaps you can preform better then Philip or Angelica.”

 

“Guess that's a challenge.” Todd grin, filled with confidence. Of course he could play better than them, no one could play piano better than Todd himself, that is how he was able to get some money to gamble off.  
  
The two spend nearly 3 hours in the museum speaking about the pieces of arts or standing quietly beside one another studying the piece with a hard eye. They made their way to the gift shop where, behind Todd's back, Georges had bought Todd a sketchbook.  
  
“What is this for?” Todd ask, holding the sketchbook confused. He has never once picked up a pencil and actually draw something with meaning, and the thought that someone may have thrown money away on him made him remember why he was originally in France.

 

“You say you like art, no? Then I get you a sketchbook.” Georges answered.

 

“But I don't know how to draw, Im going to be horrible-” Todd was cut off by Georges fingers gently pressed against his lips. Georges would smile,”If you love it, you will find a way to do it mon cher.”

 

Todd bit his lip lightly and quietly thanked Georges. Their walk home seemed more pleasant then their morning was, Todd gently running his fingers along the edges of the sketchbook. He couldn't help but smile and for once was given a chance to do what he wanted, not what he was told to do.

 

Maybe it won't be such a horrible summer, if he actually met someone that was willing to let him be himself.

 


	7. It's A New Beginning

For the coming weeks it wasn't perfect, no, but it was slowly becoming better then what the first few days began to be. Todd spoke a little during dinner, questions became conversations of the day. Todd would smile often and gave up frowning when ever the smile would appear, what was his point of hiding the fact that he was actually happy. Georges took him to all the local art museums he could fine, and even took a train to go down to Paris for a day to explore the rich culture together. To sit in a park together, pressed against the same tree. Georges would read as Todd would draw what he could see around him. Although Todd was not perfect at first and a lot of times he wanted to give up, Georges would tell him it was beautiful and will get better the more he tried, so Todd did not give up.

Todd continued to draw thing for the weeks, and although not perfect he became better then what he started to draw. Todd would even play piano for the Lafayettes some nights before or after dinner. Rusty, for he hasn't played in a long time, he slowly picked up what he use to play when he was young. Todd, for the first time in a while, was happy.

“Payne, sweetie, how is your trip to France?” Dolley smile at her son, from the little screen and brightened his dark room. Todd was on facetime with his mother because his mother had guilted him that she missed his sweet face, so he agreed to facetime her.

“It's good ma'...” Todd said, softly yawning, honestly he was tired and ready to sleep. Todd wasn't use to walking around so much, but once Georges had a plan for them there was no talking him out of it.

“That's good dear. Are you getting along with Georges okay dear?” Dolleys voice was low for her son, in the background Todd could hear James and Thomas complaining about something, and he could hear another thing about mac and cheese. Todd would shake his head to the sound of his fathers and Dolley would answer to the shaking of his head,”Oh dear I'm sorry you're not getting along with Georges.”

“What?” Todd asked quickly,”Oh no mom, Georges and I are getting along fine. I was just over hearing Thomas and James.”  
“Oh your fathers? Yes they are trying to decided what to make for dinner tonight, Thomas of course offering to make macaroni, but you know how Jemmy gets about Thomas's obsession with mac and cheese.” Dolley would laugh and smile,”I'm glad you and Georges are getting along. He is a very nice and charming young man just like his father.”

“Yeah he sure is,” Todd would blush a little to himself. Yes, charming was one way to describe Georges's appearance.

“Alright my sweet little bird, you get some rest, your cheeks are red and I don't want you getting sick. You know how I worry when you get sick.” Dolley said gently and with a soothing voice, the one that would help him get to sleep some nights.  
“Yes I know mom,” Todd muttered, he knew that his father and younger brother died from an illness that his family had caught. His mother was always very worried about their family getting sick, he knew his mother lost more then she should have. His mother was a sweet women that should be happy, and he will admit that James and Thomas were perfect for her, minus all Thomas's bickering about Alexander Hamilton.

“I love you, Payne.” His mother whispered, blowing a kiss to her phone.

“I love you too ma'... g'night.” Todd would smile to the phone.

“Goodnight my sweet baby boy.” Dolley would smile, before hanging up the facetime. Todd would place his phone on the charger and place it on the nightstand. Todd would press his face against his pillow and began to drift to a peaceful sleep. Todd won't admit it, but he was actually really happy.

 


	8. Two Bottles of Wine

The next day between Todd and Georges was a relaxing day, they stayed at the home and just curled up on the couch to watch TV. Lafayette was out for work and when it became dark, Georges offered a cup of wine to Todd. Todd was not sure if he should have a drink, but he surely did miss the taste of alcohol. He would agree to the cup of wine, and the two sat on the couch drinking the whole bottle. They got another bottle and again drinking the bottle until there wasn't a drop left. Todd was nicely buzzed, he would be humming softly purring quietly to himself. Georges on the other had was drunk, giggling and being very bubbly.

Todd would tip his glass into his mouth, pressing his lip softly against the rim of the glass. Georges would giggly slip his way through Todd's legs, gently running his fingers along his chest,”Y-you... you are like most handsome person I have met.” Georges would giggle and rub his cheek against Todd's chest. Todd would put his glass down,”Georges listen to me you.. are like really drunk man.” He would laugh a bit to himself sitting up and taking Georges glass. Georges would be shaking his head denying the fact that he was drunk,”I am never drunk, I am okay.” Todd would sort of snort and stroke Georges cheek softly.

The two sat the on couch, Georges still between Todd's legs and Todd rolling the tips of his fingers against Georges cheek. After a couple of moments of the two staring at each other Todd tilted Georges face up, pressing his lips against Georges. Georges would make a soft drunken grunt, his body rubbing against Todd. They stayed in the embarrass, lips smacking against each other after pulling for a breath. Todd decided that it was time to move it a little deeper, pressing Georges on the couch so he could have the upper hand. Todd pressed himself and his lips hard against Georges, biting at the tip of his lip to pull it towards himself.

Georges would make quiet sounds, his hands shakily rubbing on Todd's shoulders. This was the first time he has been so close to another person and he was nervous although he was drunk. He could feel Todd's tongue controlling every corner of his mouth and it make Georges moan, his eyes half lidded. His body would be rubbing against Todd's, his lips letting Todd's name slip out with long moans. He wanted more, but they couldn't do it on the couch, in case his father came home.

“T-Todd we mustn't do it here, m-my father may see.” Georges murmured against his lips, pushing Todd away gently.

Todd would make a faint whine,”Could have told me before we got into this.” Todd would rub his hand against Georges crotch causing him to quiver and have a hitched moan. Georges would hit Todd's shoulder and whimper,”P-please Todd...”

Todd's eyes would roll as he lift himself off Georges and made his way to his room.  
“Todd?” Georges would whine as he pulled himself up from the couch to follow Todd to his bedroom,”Todd, y-you could have waited that I was up.” The comment would get Todd to laugh,”Get this man, I don't wait for anyone. Either I get what I went when I want it, or I have to wait and I lose interest.”  
Georges would huff out in drunk angry,”I am not sure what you are waiting for?? I... I am right here dammit! Y-you have me where y-you can take me, just do it dammit!”

Todd would smirk to himself slowly undressing himself, which would cause a bright blush to light up on Georges face that layered upon the drunken haze on his cheek. Angrily, Georges grabbed a pillow and threw it at Todd. He was in no mood to be teased, but the hit by the pillow would deliver what he wanted. Todd would have been hit by the pillow which would case to retaliate and pin Georges on the bed. Todd would be shirtless and his pants unbuckled and unbuttoned. Georges wasn't sure what would happen next, but he was ready for what Todd would do to him.

 


	9. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Short and slightly nsfw chap. Felt like updating this story, but my writing is not at its best.)

There was rustling in the in the sheets that would mix with the sound of soft moans and groans coming from both the men in bed.  Lips spread apart while a foreign tongue, explored the warm moist cavern.  Warm sweaty bodies rolling in a rhythmic pattern, both clearly in need of one another. Todd would gently pant against Georges lips, his blue eyes gazing over the body.  Georges was older and his body show more maturity than his own, he wanted it all to himself.  Todd’s warm hands would begin to tour the upper body,  his fingers stroking over the hard nipples, causing a response of moans and gasps.

Georges body was in an arch shaped and, once Todd began to wander lower, he would have his mouth cover by his own hand.  He would try to cover up the sounds that would begin to seep out of his mouth.  The feeling was tingling on his skin; the kisses, sucking and bites, it would cause him squirm and twitch.   Georges would tangle his legs Todd’s, gasping and moaning.  The air was thick and hot, while naked bodies were painted in scratches and red almost purplish marks. 

There was a long pause as they looked at one another. A soft ‘should we?’ came out from the silence with a replied ‘I want you’.  There was another silence that was created by a kiss.  They were not sure what their feelings for one another were, but they knew it was then just a friendship. 

Hips roll into one another, loud gasps and moans with each collide of the hips.  Deep breaths cut off by wet sloppy kisses, wet skin scraping up and down of one another.  Moans filling the house as everything began to get faster and harder.  The two of them getting closer in more than one way, they would love.  There was almost a pleasant scream when everything came to a climax, both riding out their high feeling.  Kisses helping make the feeling more passionate, meant more than just two people that would fuck for fun.  They sprouted a love, they wouldn’t tell a soul of their feelings not until both were ready to come out.  Their love would stay quiet.


	10. Keep it between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Although Payne is known to have many female companions having a male one leaves him a little on edge)

A few weeks past, and Payne was still wanting his relationship with Georges quiet.  He wasn’t completely ready to tell anyone that he was dating, especially someone he pretended to have zero interest in to begin with.  Georges on the other hand was overly content with his new-found love, he respected Payne’s boundaries, for the most part. Yet some mornings involve arms draped around the others neck with light butterfly kisses on the check which was immediately responded with a gentle nudge to push him away when his father looked at them.  Payne did love Georges, he was very much in love with him.  So, when Lafayette had left for the day the two found themselves either curled up on the couch soft kisses that distracted from whatever was on the TV, or sitting under a tree at one of the parks close to the Fayette’s home.  There was nothing to complain about, they were both perfectly happy.  Until one day when Payne overheard Georges face-timing with… why did that voice sound familiar to him?

“Oh Georges! Pip and I are so happy for you!” The voice was sweet and excited, yet it belonged to a woman who would out smart either of them with a few words.  “We won’t say a thing about it, it’s our secret.”

“Merci Theo!” Georges would squeal in excitement, “I could not keep it secret any longer! I would have exploded!” He would have smiled, lying flat on his back his phone firmly in his hands.

Payne felt sick, like his stomach had just turned.  He wasn’t ready for people to know, especially people who were also considered his friends. He peered into the Living-room, to Georges who was over joyed as he told Theodosia Burr and assumingly Philip Hamilton.  Seeing that those two were a power couple and for the most part always together regardless of their father’s rivalry.  Should he say something to Georges?  No, he couldn’t, he just looked too happy to take this away from him.  Payne would swallow hard and quickly made his way to… where should he go? The room he was staying in? No. Maybe the bathroom? He did feel like vomiting.  While he had distracted himself, mentally arguing where to hide himself away he walked into a table nearly knocking over whatever was one it.

“Oh cher,” Georges put his friends on mute, placing the phone down on the table, “Todd was that you? A… Are you alright?”

Payne’s heart pounded harder in his chest as he heard Georges get closer, he decided to just go to the restroom and lock himself up in there.  Being over simulated, brought up whatever lunch Payne had eaten lucky enough he had bent himself over the toilet.  The sound of Payne vomiting made Georges extremely worried, he quickly knocked on the door and even attempted to open it.

“Todd? Are you okay?”


	11. Teach me to be proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georges has a skeleton key to every door in the house.

Todd found himself curled up against the wall of the bathroom when he heard the door unlock and Georges stood through the open doorway.  He realized that the existence of skeleton keys was secretly made to bother people who wished not to be bothered.  His cheeks were stained with tears as he had his knees to his chest, and made no eye contact with his boyfriend.  Georges had set himself down to the level of which Payne sat, and that his cheeks now rested in Georges hands gently being stroked by his thumbs.

“Mon amour, qu'est-ce? What has gotten you so upset?”

Todd made no eye contact with him still.  Part of him felt hurt and betrayed, while the other part of him was frightened.  He was still not sure what to tell people if they came asking about his sexuality.  His love for Georges was very strong and passionate, but he was the first male he’s ever loved. 

“Todd... Answer me please… I am worried about you.”

Payne took a deep breath and sigh, his eyes met sadly with Georges looking ready to cry again, “Why did you have to tell them Georges…? You promised we would keep it between us… but you didn’t. You told… you told Theodosia.”

Georges let out a faint whine and pressed his forehead against Todd’s, who had begun to sob again.  “Todd… I am sorry I had gone behind your back and told… I did not think in moment, it was excited news to share with people who are close to us both.  You know Theo… she will not bother you nor ask questions that will make you uncomfortable.”  Sometimes it’s hard to remember that Todd was a few years younger than him, he always looked so much older than he was.  He even acted it too. “I promise that I will not speak of it to anyone again until you are comfortable.  I will not speak a word of it again,” Georges muttered to him, gently pressing his lips against the others large nose.

It took a couple of minutes for Todd to calm down again, he had his head pressed against Georges as he took deep breaths.  His eyes meeting his boyfriends, “I’m… sorry.  You can tell them… really, it’s okay.  I shouldn’t force you to hide something you are proud of.”  He let out a faint sigh, giving Georges a small smile,” I’ll learn not to be afraid of it… I’ll learn to embrace it and be proud of it.”

Georges began to smile as well,” I’ll be here to help you be proud of who you are, because it is the person I have fallen in love with.”

Todd would let out a breathless laugh,” I love you Georges.”

“Je t'aime aussi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Not sure if I should continue writing this story??? I'll write when I have motivation I guess, in case people do like this story)


	12. Three out of three, you did alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Todd practices his french for Georges, and yes just so y'all know this is kinda sort of Sunrise from In the Heights. I just thought it was a cute scene and we needed some fluff for these two.)

Together, Georges and Todd sat under the tree at one of their favorite parts, the summer heat began to depreciate and they realize that their time together was ending.  Todd began to take a few lessons from Georges on how to strengthen his French, he wanted to really explain how much he loved Georges.  True he could have said it to him in English, but he loved Georges so much he was willing to learn a little bit of French just so he could tell Georges in his native language.

“Are you ready to try again?” Georges asked, locking his hands with Todd.  Todd giving him a slight nod and in a gentle voice responding, “I think I’m ready.”

“Okay, here we go.”  Georges smiled softly, looking him in the eyes,” Coin.”

“Corner.”

“Magasin.”

“Store.”

“Ampoule.”

“Lightbulb…” Todd would mutter, trying to hide the confusion in his voice.

Georges let out a light laugh,” You’re sure?”

“I’m… sure?” Todd questioned himself, his looked down feeling faintly assumed of himself since this was the tenth time they had practice.  He felt Georges hand gently cup his cheeks and lift his head back so they made eye contact again,” Three out of three, you did alright.” Todd’s face lite up he shifted closer pressing his forehead against Georges,” Well… teach me a little more…”

Georges quietly laughed when they became closer together, he could feel his cheeks reddening.  He questioned how he was so lucky to see and be the reason someone such as Todd could change so much.  Their lips barely apart Georges uttered,” Aime-moi.”

“Love me…”

“Perhaps I do.” He grinned to himself, as Todd let out a gentle chuckle. “Well… how do you say ‘kiss me’?” Todd asked slyly.

Georges let out a tiny gasp,” Embrasse moi-“ 

Todd pressed his lips to Georges, whilst Georges arms draped around Todd’s neck, their kiss was passionate and sweet.  Their kiss meant nothing more than their love for one another.  Todd rolled his thumb gently against Georges cheek while they try to keep their kiss long if possible.  There was nothing more than their lips together; no teasing, no tongue or teeth.  Todd, honestly, craved for just these sweet loving moments.  He knew that Georges honestly felt more for him than just lust and for once in his life, he feels the same towards someone else.

Todd parted his lips from Georges, once again resting his forehead against Georges’s,” Now… how do you say ‘hold me’?”

“Serre moi…” Georges grin, pulling Todd closer and holding him.  Both eventually curling up under the tree and watching the day go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ahhhh so sorry for very very light... extremely light updating; finding motivation is a little hard. I am also not a french speaker so I use google translate and other sites which is why I rarely update because I dont want to look like a idiot lmao. Also if yall want my tumblr is wouldyoukindly-not-lag in case anyone was like 'wow i want to tell this person they suk lmao'. Anywhoooo I hope yall liked the chapter and I'll try to update more.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, you really read this to the end? Congrats m8! This one I am going to continue because this is going to get good.


End file.
